A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Last Child
by dreamwarrior41885
Summary: Freddy finds a kid who's mom got a sperm downer from one of the parents who killed him. Whats in it for Jackie? Hey check this out! help me film this movie!http:geocities.comskaterboi3nightmare.html
1. Default Chapter

"What?! I was a child of a sperm downer Mom?!" shrieked Jackie.   
  
"Hun, please don't make this harder than it already is" Jackie's mother replied. Jackie's face scrunched up in a look of terror and disgust.   
  
"Mom! Think about it! I am a bastard child!" screamed Jackie, tears starting to creep down her pale skinned cheeks. Her brunette hair fell in front of her face as she turned away in anger and frustration from her mother. She looked through the den window out onto Elm Street. A boy rode by on his red tricycle, and a dog darted across their yard, chasing a stray cat.   
  
"Jackie, look, you think this isn't easy for me to tell you after all these years? How do you think I feel having to lie about your father, that he was some drunk who drove off one day and never came back?"  
  
"Yeah well, you know these sperm downers, I could very well be the daughter of a crazed lunatic or beer bellied loser" Jackie remarked sadistically waving her hands in the air.   
  
"Alright stop it, now your just over reacting" Jackie's mom screamed.   
  
"You know what mom; you can go to hell, because that's exactly where I am going to go" Jackie cried, red in the face. Jackie grabbed her wind breaker and stormed out of the house and began to make her way at a fast pace across the front lawn.   
  
"Jackie! Jackie please come back!" her mother called. But the more and more she called, the more and more Jackie ran down Elm Street.   
  
It was a cold October afternoon, the leaves were multi colored, and Halloween decorations littered the houses. Jack-o-lanterns were in every nook and cranny you could imagine. Jackie zipped up her breaker as the breeze began to cool more. Her tears felt like icicles glued to her face. She couldn't believe the lies her mother had told her all these years. How her father just got drunk one night while her mother was pregnant with her and took off, never to be heared from again.   
  
What a crock. Her senior year just starting at Springwood High School and already she had some form of drama in her life. Jackie turned into an empty drive way of an abandoned two story ranch house.   
  
She couldn't go back home. There was no way she could face her mother again after what she pulled just moments ago. Pulling her long brown hair back into a pony tail she looked up into one of the windows of the abandoned house. The windows were all boarded up, the grass had practically dried itself all the way to root, and the numbers by the door were just barely visible.   
  
"1428 Elm Street" Jackie whispered to herself. She had been told of the child murderer that used to live her roughly twenty-five years ago. She couldn't remember the name of the guy, but he was supposedly supposed to have been killed by some of the parents on this street. Jackie got a cold shiver just thinking how he might have murdered those kids.   
  
She wiped away her tears and made her way up to the front door. Trying to peer in through the small window in the door, she could only make out roughed images because the dust had caked on the inside so bad. She reached for the handle of the door and pulled it back in agony. It was Ice cold, cold enough to make it feel like you had just been burned by ice. She looked around; no one appeared to be watching her.   
  
Stepping down back onto the lawn she thought of a way to sneak in. The windows were boarded up, so those were a no. What about the Basement windows? Heck it was worth a shot. She needed something to take her mind off of her own reality and figured an adventure would cheer her up. Stepping through the gate which led to the side of the house and into the back yard, she looked for an available root into the basement.   
  
The only window that wasn't boarded up was a small porthole which only a small child could fit through. She kicked the house in anger, cussing to herself. Jackie leaned up against the house and tried to think of something else. Looking around the leaf ridden yard, she could see old clothes line cords, sagging through the yard, some of the old clothes pins still hanging there.   
  
She tracked her gaze all the way to the basement door. However this was chained as she realized when she brushed all of the leaves aside. But, thankfully, she noticed the right door had hinge pins in stead of bolts. "Uh ha! Gotchya now!" she said aloud. Pulling the rusted pins out and placing them on the other door, she slowly lifted the steel door and rested it on top of its mate. A thick sheet of cobwebs lined the cement walls. Cautiously walking down the wooden stairs she came into complete darkness. Flick! Jackie flared her lighter to see what her surroundings were.  
  
She spotted an old cobwebbed candle on a mantle piece in the corner. Snatching this she slowly made her way to the back of the basement, reaching the stairs. SLAM! Jackie dropped the candle and turned around to see the cellar door back in its place. She raced over to it, and tried with all her might to open it. It was jammed shut.  
  
"What the hell?! How is this?" Jackie shrieked. Her heart started to race, stricken with panic and fear. She turned around realizing her candle had gone out. She reached into her pocket, gasping for air. She felt nothing. She reached into her coat pocket and again felt nothing. She was enveloped in darkness, except for the few streaks of light coming from the boarded up windows. She slowly started to walk towards what she though was the basement stars and got the end of the railing in her stomach.  
  
Holding back her pain, she rubbed the now bruised area and started to ascend the stairs. At the top, thankfully, the basement door was unlocked. Stepping into the hallway, she looked both ways, almost expecting something to jump out at her. Walking into the foyer, she could see the wallpaper had pretty much rolled off and had made small crumble up dust paper bunnies on the floor. Jackie leaned over the banister and peered up the stairs. Very little light was visible. "What the hell? Did they like just give up on trying to sell this shit hole or what?" Jackie alleged aloud climbing the stair case. She slowly made her way up, being sure as to not get jumped by some crazy old bum who might be living here. Just as she had almost reached the top of the stairs, her foot stepped onto a rotted floor board and sunk into the staircase clean up to her mid thigh. "Jesus Christ! Why don't you just kill me already?!" Jackie screamed even more than ever pissed off.   
  
"Why didn't you say so?!" called a deep demonic voice. Jackie shrieked and listened. Her heartbeat rang in her ears; she could feel her veins pumping in her slender body. All she could hear was her heavy breathing. Quickly she tried to pull her leg up through the floor. After a minute or so she finally was standing up and on the second landing. Her right shoe now down in the basement, she had to stagger through the hallway. As she came to the last door on the left, she reached out for the handle and hesitated for a moment.   
  
"God get a grip on it Jackie, don't be such a chicken" Jackie scolded herself. She took hold of the old knob, twisted it to the right and swung open the door. All that was inside was a floor covered in dead leaves, and a box spring and mattress in the corner. Jackie walked over to look at it. A faded flower pattern was embodied into the fabric and there was cotton hairs sticking through the mattress. She reached out to touch it just as the door behind her slammed shut.  
  
"What the hell?" Jackie screamed arrogantly. Suddenly the house started to shake and the ceiling started to rain plaster everywhere, creating a white plaster winter in the room. Jackie's eyes swiftly widened in terror. She tried to stand up but the commotion drove her to fall to the floor. The sounds of steel against steel rang abruptly through the air. Jackie screamed in fright as she looked at the mattress. Four blades shot up through the cloth of the mattress and slashed horrifically through the middle.   
  
Again Jackie scream as a figure in a red and green sweater and a worn out fedora hat rose up from the bowls of the bed. The figures head drooped, hiding their face. But a deep cackling echoed against the walls as Jackie screamed more and more. Finally, when the earth quaking ceased to a halt, the figure spoke.   
  
"What's the matter Jackie, a bit lost?!"  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Jackie demanded in horror. The figure lifted his head and Jackie screamed in more fits of fear and terror. The figure's face was horrific. It was a man; his face looked like he had been burned to death and what remaining flesh he had left was stretched across his face. His teeth rotted to the core, black cavities sunk into his cheeks like deep wells.   
  
"Wow, someone who's never heared of me. What's wrong Jackie, you forget the name of the boogey man?!" he cackled. Jackie's mind shot back to her years back in elementary school, second grade. The old jump rope song her and her little friends used to sing.   
  
"Fred Krueger" Jackie whimpered. Freddy opened his arms out like he was a king, a king of Hell.   
  
"The one and only babe" he grinned menacingly. He stood there on top of the bed, glaring down at her through his sunken eye holes, feeding off every ounce of Jackie's fear.  
  
"What do you want from me" Jackie cried. All she could think of was he was going to sink those claw knives of his into her chest. Freddy twitched his crude glove of copper and blades. Freddy let out a low chuckle from beneath a death defying grin and warped right up to her face and pinned her to the floor. Jackie screamed in fright.  
  
"Oh now Jackie, is that any way to talk to a fellow bastard?" Freddy asked sadistically. Jackie screamed out in terror only to be slammed onto the floor again with a slap to the face. Jackie looked up into his rotted face. She could feel his black aura, blacker than ebony it was. Jackie had to turn her face away in disgust. Smelling his corpsed flesh was enough to cure any hang over. Freddy grabbed her face with his claw hand and turned it back to his. Jackie let out a gasp of fright.   
  
"Now, you have two choices piggy. And listen up, take notes if ya' gotta' "Freddy whispered in her ear. Jackie was shaking in die hard agony. "You listening?" Jackie shook her head, tears beginning to gush. "Good"   
  
Suddenly Jackie found herself sitting at a bar. Cigarette smoke created a thin vapor in the room. She looked around her, realizing everything including her was black and white. She turned to her right and shrieked and saw Freddy sitting there, smoking a cigarette. He was dressed in a mafia outfit, sunglasses, and that moth eaten fedora hat as well.   
  
"What do you want from me? Please just let me go, I'll do anything!" Jackie begged.   
  
"Oh now sweet thang' don't fret see, we gots business to do here see" Freddy said blowing ring circles.   
  
"What do you mean business?" Jackie asked confused. Freddy puffed his cigarette and turned his face towards Jackie. Blowing it out he put out the cigarette and removed his hat.   
  
"Alright, look here kiddo, we got special work to do. You're the last Elm Street kid see. Now, what we're gonna do is-"   
  
"Wait what? What are you talking about? I'm not the last Elm Street Kid. There's other kids and teenagers there too" Jackie informed him.   
  
"Yeah, but you're the last of the assholes who murdered me" Freddy cursed.   
  
"I don't follow" Jackie said starting to shake in terror again. Freddy sighed.   
  
Freddy clasped his hands together and the set changed into a classroom. Jackie looked around her and screamed. Dead children and teenagers sat in the classroom with her. Some of them were decapitated, some naked, some were hung from the ceiling instead of propped into a seat. Freddy slammed a pointer against the chalkboard.  
  
"Ok class we have a new student today! Now Jackie at any point you get confused raise your hand" Freddy exclaimed.   
  
"Let me go you fucker!" Jackie swore. Freddy popped up in her face and grabbed her with his left hand around her throat, and held the tip of one of his claws just an inch from her eye.   
  
"Listen bitch, either shut up and listen, or you can meet the principle" Freddy threatened.  
  
"Who…who is the principle?" Jackie whispered, shaking more violently than she had in how ever long of a time she already had. Freddy flared his glove and flicked his eyes towards it indicating he was talking about his glove. Jackie shook her head that she understood and Freddy popped back in front of the board.   
  
"Now, where do baby's come from. Anyone? Anyone at all? Oh come on now, we covered this last week. Christ do I gotta repeat myself?," Jackie watched in horror, "Now, when the bitch and the bastard have a lil shit of their own, how does it work?" Freddy impersonated a twisted version of Chris Rock teaching a class.  
  
Jackie started to realize something was wrong. She had this deathly feeling he was gonna say something she didn't want to be true. Freddy looked at Jackie, her icy blue eyes were drenched with stressed blood vessels, and her cheeks were rosy red. He sensed she knew what he was getting at.  
  
"That's right Jackie; your daddy was one of those bastards who killed me. Who would have thought he would be responsible for making a bastard child of his own. But hey, at least on Fathers day you only gotta send one card, I got a hundred!" Freddy laughed unpromisingly.   
  
Jackie screamed in terror, as she found herself back in the Elm Street House, tied down to the mattress that Freddy made his grand entrance in. Standing above her, Freddy knelt down and whispered in her ear.   
  
"Now you're gonna help me out" He commanded.   
  
"What are you saying?" Jackie asked. Jackie screamed as Freddy struck his right arm up in the air, posed like a venomous serpent, ready to strike. Jackie closed her eyes and opened them to find she had been sleeping on the stoop of the house. It was dusk now. Her heart was racing, as she snapped up into a sitting position. Looking around her, she realized she was awake. She staggered to a stand and looked up at the house. The clouds rolled away and the moonlight lit the house up in a dark aura.   
  
Turning to run home, she felt the frost bitten ground under her foot. Looking down, she saw that her shoe was gone. A clap of thunder in the distance made her look back at he house just before running home.   
  
Jackie just made it home in time to close the door before the rain caught her.   
  
"Jackie, where the hell have you been?" Jackie's mom said scolding her from the hallway. Jackie yelped in surprise. "I have been waiting in panic to know where you are. What were you thinking about taking off like that?"  
  
"Mom, just don't, not right now. I'm just really tired and want to go to bed" Jackie mumbled. About to go up stairs Jackie's mother grabbed her firmly by the arm.   
  
"Oh no you don't, we are going to have a serious talk young lady"  
  
"Mom just back off!"  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me that way you little bitch?!"  
  
"What the fuck is your problem mom?" SMACK! Jackie felt hotness grow from where her mother slapped her across the face.  
  
"Watch your mouth!"  
  
"Oh yeah mom!," said Jackie stepping off the stairs to face her mother in the eyes, "watch this!" Jackie's mother screamed in terror as Jackie struck up her right hand in a clap of lightning to reveal a crude glove, four razor sharp claw blades clicking in pose like a snake about to kill its prey. Jackie hooked her mother through the stomach and grabbed her rib cage. Jackie's mother let a scream that could pop an ear drum.   
  
"Who's the bitch now mom?!" Jackie's mom stared up in her daughters eyes and went limp as she slid off of the blades onto the carpet. Jackie grabbed her mother's auburn hair and proceeded to drag her out the door and down the street. The body left a trail of blood straight from the house all the way down the street. It was raining now. Thunder shook the ground and lightning lit the way for Jackie. Her hair in tendril like strands draped over her face. Finally she turned into the empty drive way of 1428 Elm Street.   
  
The house was lit up from the inside. The boarded windows now like new, some of the paint was back. Even the grass had changed into a putrid shade of green. The front door creaked opened and Jackie dragged her mother inside, the door closing behind them. 


	2. A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Last Chil...

Jackie continued to drag her mother's body down the hallway of Freddy's house. Her mother's eyes were locked in a gaze of horror, clothes drenched in water and blood. Jackie's eyes were fixed for the basement door. Opening the cellar door she dragged her mother down the stairs, her corpse thudding on the stairs. The light was on amazingly.   
  
Freddy was leaning against the wall by the furnace, arms crossed, that evil contorted grin plastered over his rotten flesh. "You did well lass, very well" Freddy said favorably. Jackie kept a dark frown on her face as she threw her mother's body in front of the furnace, her mother's head smacking on the door.   
  
"There, you got what you wanted. You wanted my parents dead" Jackie retorted. She stood there staring him in the eye, or what you could call eyes. His eye sockets were practically hollow, empty, a deep pit of nothingness and evil. Freddy cocked his head as if showing his good angle and waved a clawed finger as if scolding her.  
  
"Uh uh, not so fast bitch. You still have one more to kill for me" Freddy grimaced.   
  
"Are you fucked in the head or do you just not remember? I only have one parent and she's lying at your feet" Jackie pointed. Freddy glamoured as Jackie's mother's appearance. Jackie twisted her face back in fright.   
  
"Now now dear, you do remember that your father even though wasn't your father growing up, but you still have him, and he's the last of the parents who killed me" Jackie's mother said. Jackie's breathing went from lack of oxygen, to deep heavy breathes from the adrenaline rushing through her blood. Jackie's mother smiled. As she did this, her face melted away into rotten flesh and a green and red stripped sweater.   
  
"You will know who to kill for me" Freddy said grinning as he scooped up Jackie's mother.  
  
"And what if don't?" Jackie asked him. Freddy stopped and turned back around to look at Jackie.  
  
"Because if you don't, you really will go to hell" Freddy laughed, echoing off of the cement walls. Freddy turned back to the wall and walked right through it, his laughs still echoing. Jackie opened up her eyes and found herself in her bed, still dressed in yesterday's clothes and windbreaker. Her hair was matted and gnarled up. Maybe it had all just been a dream, maybe nothing really had happened. Grabbing a brush she stood in front of the mirror and began to untangle her hair.   
  
Walking down the hallway to the stair case, stopped at the top and peered down. There was a small blood stain at the bottom of the stairs from where she had slain her mother. So it had really happened. Jackie's eye's whelped up in tears. Only if she hadn't gone into that friggen house and woken him up. They would be sitting at the dinner table having coffee and breakfast talking about her school work or conversing over men.   
  
But no, she had to go and do something blonde. Jackie finished combing her hair and changed her clothes. A pair of jeans, a florescent t-shirt and Wal-Mart brand sneakers. While standing at the coffee pot she suddenly got a shock of pain in her brain. Flashing images of a man at a work bench, wearing glasses and red hair. He looked like he was working on some sort of project. He was painting. His name tag read John Templeton.   
  
Then the images stopped and Jackie was standing in front of a Ceramics store. The sign read "Mary's Ceramics – We make our own and sell a quality product for a cheap price!"  
  
Jackie got a cold shiver down her spine. Freddy must want to make sure I get this done she thought. She stood there in the middle of the parking lot just staring at the store window. Finally she stepped forward and walked inside. There were shelves and display stands of unpainted ceramic statues. Some were gnomes, fairies and elves. Looking around she spotted a man through a parted curtain into a back room.   
  
Suddenly, she felt the impulse to walk forward and go into the back room with him. Her legs started moving without her command. She couldn't stop herself. She walked at a fine pace, straight behind the counter and through the gap in the curtain. Jackie's leg finally stopped and she stood there just a foot away from next to him. The man looked up and Jackie felt a sharp pain hit her stomach. It was the man from her visions. He smiled and said, "Oh I'm sorry miss, I didn't hear you come in. Can I help with you something?"  
  
Jackie just stood there, looking at his steel blue eyes. He stopped smiling and looked at her confused. "Miss? Are you ok?" John asked her. Jackie finally was able to speak up.  
  
"Um yeah, um…" Jackie stopped in mid sentence as she felt her nose start to bleed. John reached into his pocket and grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. But the blood wouldn't stop.   
  
"Miss is everything ok?" John asked again. Jackie looked up at him and smiled. The blood stopped. But Jackie just smiled and started to laugh, she laughed menacingly and with every heave her voice deepened. John didn't know what to make of this.   
  
"I think I should call an ambulance or someone" he said walking to her left to go into the store. Jackie's hand came up and grabbed him by the throat. She squeezed his throat hard, suffocating him. He tried to pry her hand from his throat but it was no use. She had him lifted off the floor with his legs twitching and choked gasps for air. John's eyes widened when he saw her right hand left up, wearing Freddy's crude glove on it.   
  
Jackie smiled and said, "Sorry for the late father's gift, Dad" and with that the clawed hand sunk into his chest. With his choked gasps for air, blood spurted forth from his mouth. Jackie laughed, but it was no longer her laugh. It was the laugh of Freddy. He had taken her over now. John's chest made a sick smacking noise when she wrenched the glove from his body. He lay there on the floor blood everywhere now. It was more gruesome than what she had done to her mother.   
  
Behind her a door opened and Jackie grabbed John by his shirt collar and walked through the door, it slamming behind her. She was now in the front hallway of the Elm Street House. Making her way back to the basement again, Freddy was there waiting for her.   
  
"Thought you might get out of it didn't yeah" Freddy said cockishly. Jackie dropped the body on the floor in front of him.   
  
"Alright, you got what you wanted, now leave me alone" Jackie said turning to leave. Freddy flicked a clawed finger and four razor sharp pillars sprang up from the cement floor blocking her way. Jackie turned around and looked at her predecessor.   
  
"I'm your master now bitch, and if you don't like it, all too well and bad for ya!" he said scooping up dead Johns body.   
  
"But I did what you told me!" Jackie cried. Freddy giggled devilishly.   
  
"I want more souls, and you're the last one, with out you I'm nothing. So you have no choice, you're gonna kill for me, and your gonna like it too bitch!" Freddy demanded. Jackie began to freak out by now. She stood there watching him about to go through the wall when she got a though. Rushing forward she ran past Freddy and straight through the wall. The wall felt like ice against her skin.   
  
Jackie stepped into a boiler room. Steam rose from below, fire blasted from pipes, and chains were strung up everywhere imaginable. A staircase to her right and pole to her left that led straight to the bottom. Freddy came up behind her and tried to claw her but she jumped out of the way and grabbed a hold of the pipe. Freddy growled in anger and looked over the edge in time to see Jackie reach the bottom and run off.   
  
Looking for a high place to run to and out of the way, Jackie started to climb up a ladder bolted to one of the boilers spewing fire from its stomach. Once at the top she quickly darted her gaze in search of her hunter. Jackie jumped when she heared that steel against steel noise from be hind her and there he was, with a demonic look on his face, scarping his claws against the boiler, sparks left burnt marks on the metal. Freddy was pissed and she knew it.   
  
"So, I'm the last huh, without me your nothing right? Well, let's see what you are with this!" Jackie screamed and Freddy Yelled in anger as he watched Jackie jump into the boiler. Flames caught her hair and began to burn her clothing. Freddy began to curse her as she burned to death in the boiler. She screamed in agony as the flames licked her body, but before she knew it she was then rising over Freddy and out of site. Freddy collapsed to the ground, coughing and hacking. He could feel his power leaving quickly. His skin began to fall from his face and his glove began to melt onto the boiler.   
  
Pipes suddenly burst and more and more flames erupted from the boilers. Freddy's body caught fire as he stood up and let out one final cry of pain and fell again only to smother himself as ash. As Jackie's soul floated away, she called out to him, "Good night asshole!" 


End file.
